


日久弥新17

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新17

17  
朴灿烈捡回来的猫特别粘人，早晨朴灿烈上学走的早，西西就跟着朴灿烈脚后跟把人送走之后再等着送边伯贤，边伯贤每天换好鞋还要把脚边的西西抱起来撸两把毛再走

但是也免不了因为多了一只猫尴尬的时候，西西体型还很小，有时候躲在哪里根本发现不了，甚至悄悄跟在身后也听不到它的声音

有一次朴灿烈正压着边伯贤做到兴头上，忽然西西不知道从哪个角落里跑了出来，对着床上的两个人“喵喵 ”直叫，床上的两个人当即愣在原地，边伯贤被闹了个大红脸，虽然西西是一只小动物不懂这些，但也能让边伯贤羞的无地自容，朴灿烈的东西还插在里面，边伯贤赶紧推他“你快出去”

“一只猫懂什么”，朴灿烈拉过旁边的被子盖在两个人交合的地方

边伯贤扭腰反抗，“西西还在呢”

朴灿烈这个时候感觉自己把西西捡回来就是捡回来个麻烦，“你怎么这么多事”，训完边伯贤随手拿起自己的睡裤套上，挂着空挡下床抓起正仰着脑袋看他俩的猫崽子，毫不留情的打开卧室的门扔了出去

西西被扔出去还有点不屈服，猫爪子挠了两下门才放弃

朴灿烈回到床上没好气的问边伯贤，“这下可以了吗”，他睡裤还没脱，帐篷高高的立在那里，边伯贤点了点头，诺诺的回他“可以了”

天气逐渐转暖，边伯贤的校服已经从冬季校服变成了春季校服，只不过里面被闻姗勒令套上了一件厚厚的深蓝色毛衣，白色的衬衣套在毛衣里面扣子扣到最上面一颗，略显肥大的白蓝色校服罩在身上显得整个人暖和乖巧

陆星是在学校小超市碰到边伯贤的，他没烟了，跟其他人要了一圈不是空盒就是他不喜欢的牌子

当时边伯贤正和周晓阳买了牛奶出来，周晓阳问边伯贤，“我现在是不是很丑”

边伯贤看着周晓阳身上略紧的校服，轻轻的摇头，“没有啦，也还好”，校服确实是挑人挑脸

“行了，我知道了，还好就是丑”

边伯贤轻轻的叹了口气，羡慕的跟周晓阳说，“过几天你就可以重新定校服了”

周晓阳知道边伯贤又在担心身高的问题，碰了碰边伯贤的胳膊“你本来就比我小，着什么急”

边伯贤想了想自己和朴灿烈之间还差的那一头身高点了点头

“边伯贤？”

边伯贤和周晓阳一起循着声音转头，正看到陆星手里拿着烟盒站在侧门，边伯贤让周晓阳等自己一下，他知道陆星不会随便跟他打招呼，“我过去一下”

周晓阳看到是陆星，心里就有点担心是不是边伯贤惹到他了，抓了一下边伯贤的胳膊，小声嘀咕“别去了”

边伯贤知道陆星不会在朴灿烈不在的时候把他怎样，“没关系”，说完就向陆星那边走过去，他站定在陆星面前，陆星也很高，但是比朴灿烈矮了四五厘米，陆星把烟盒放到裤子口袋里，表情略微有些不自然的跟边伯贤说，“上次的事，对不起，是我嘴上没个把门的”

边伯贤知道上次的话是出自陆星口中，他能分得清他们几个的声音，但没想到陆星会跟自己道歉，一时之间不知道怎么接话，难道要说“没关系”，没关系什么，你们那样讨论我，我无所谓吗，最后只能轻轻摇了摇头

陆星见边伯贤摇了头，心里算是对得起自己兄弟了，为了更对得起自己兄弟，没经大脑那句“别给你哥戴绿帽子”已经秃噜出来了

他这话一说边伯贤也一阵惊慌，他怎么就给朴灿烈戴绿帽子了

陆星说完了自己也后悔了，这种话跟边伯贤说好像不太对，不够委婉，太过直接，但是边伯贤跟那个新转来的程奕确实走的太近了

“哈哈，我就随便一说，开个玩笑，快回去上课吧”

“那我走了，学长”，边伯贤只当陆星是在随意的警告他，也没往程奕身上想

边伯贤没想到自己和朴灿烈之间的关系会被程奕发现，朴灿烈跟别人说是为了羞辱他，他自己不能跟别人说是为了保护自己唯一的那点尊严，越少的人知道越好，没有必要去跟任何人诉说自己内心的难过与委屈，装作很好的样子就可以真的很好

他前一天晚上被朴灿烈按着折腾的狠了，第二天浑身酸疼，恰巧赶上英语老师家里有事跟体育老师换课，下午的英语课改成体育课，其他同学一窝蜂的跑出去准备上体育课的时候边伯贤正蔫蔫的坐在座位上犹豫，周晓阳见他半天不动，催促道，“动作快点同桌，马上上课了”

“同桌，你都说是我同桌了，能不能用一下你的职权给我请个假”，他现在是真的上不了体育课，基础的准备活动都能带起他全身的痛感

“没问题”，周晓阳平时很够哥们意思，自己的那点小特权终于能用上了特别爽快的就答应了

“谢谢你！”

周晓阳一边向门口走一边背对着边伯贤摇手

等教室里只剩下自己一个人了，边伯贤又颓废的趴回自己的胳膊上

程奕中午偷偷溜出去跟范晨吃午饭，等上课了才翻墙进来，正好从侧门进来要路过边伯贤的班，程奕下意识的就想透过后门看一眼边伯贤，结果看到整个教室空荡荡的，只有边伯贤一个人坐在教室正中间的位置上发呆

“伯贤？”

边伯贤被程奕吓得一个激灵，“程程哥，你怎么进来没个声音”

“是你自己发呆太认真了好吗”，程奕居高临下的看着边伯贤，“怎么只有你自己，体育课吗”

“嗯，老师临时有事调课了”

程奕伸手摸边伯贤的额头感受温度，“生病了？”

“没... ....没有”

程奕是个人精，看着边伯贤躲闪，问他，“你紧张什么？是不是做什么坏事了”

“哎呀，我能做什么坏事”，边伯贤闪躲的低下头，他刚刚趴在桌子上嫌扣到顶端的衬衫勒着他的脖子呼吸不舒服，解开了一颗，敞开的领口加上低头的动作，恰巧将后脖颈上的吻痕暴露无疑

“你这是什么？”，程奕不可置信伸手去扯边伯贤的衣领

边伯贤迅速反应过来，动作却不及程奕快，程奕一条腿跪坐在周晓阳的椅子上，俯下身拉开边伯贤的衬衣领子，“别... ...”，触目惊心的吻痕出现在边伯贤光滑的脖颈上，还有锁骨上泛着新的结咖

程奕声音带着颤抖，“这是怎么回事”

秘密一旦被发现，就像是被蝼蚁啃噬到面目全非的空壳暴露在阳光里，轻轻一碰轰然倒塌，

“朴灿烈干的是不是？”，程奕的胸腔里有一团压不住的怒火

边伯贤慌张的睫毛都在颤抖，他其实很少哭，尤其是懂事以后，他能体谅到李凤霞和闻姗的辛苦，知道眼泪会让她们伤心，大多数的泪水都留给了朴灿烈，无论是被朴灿烈欺负的时候，还是自己一个人痛苦挣扎在跟朴灿烈这段泥泞关系里偷偷掉眼泪的时候

“我是自愿的”，边伯贤跟程奕说，程奕放开刚刚激动中扯着边伯贤衣领的手，边伯贤赶紧转过身去扣好扣子

“我知道你是什么样的人，从小到大，你是最让人省心的，你不会做这种事的”，程奕看着边伯贤心里揪作一团

“我给他睡，我妈就能留在朴家，你知道我妈好不容易找到自己的幸福了”，边伯贤不敢看程奕的眼睛，他目视着前方，黑板上数学老师画的抛物线看起来异常陌生，“况且，我也喜欢他”

他说完之后自己又对着黑板点了点头，像是满意自己的答案，“呼，好像说出来也没那么可怕”

程奕看着他嘴角轻轻的拉扯，扯出一个比哭还难看的笑，问他，“你打算怎么办？”

他打算怎么办，这个问题也一直困扰着边伯贤，比数学试卷的最后一道大题还要难，他不是也离开过吗，后来还是回来了，可是他和朴灿烈又能有什么结果呢

“我不知道”，边伯贤的眼睛里像是汪着一泉泪水，下一秒就能倾泻而下，他努力的眨了眨眼睛，想把眼泪憋回去，睫毛上泛着几颗细微的泪珠，“他不喜欢我，而且一个户口本上的两个人怎么可能会有结果”

程奕终于知道这个最天真无邪的弟弟长大了，他也会喜欢别人，会受伤，会为了自己的母亲做出最大的隐忍

边伯贤说完之后心里又泛起尴尬，这些话他从来没想过要和别人说，以为会是自己的秘密，夏天的时候朴灿烈就要去上大学了，他会离开这里，可能只有寒暑假才能见面，大多数时候边伯贤会是家里唯一的孩子，朴灿烈也会比他更早的走入社会，会牵着漂亮的女朋友回来给朴毅海看，或许他还要叫一声“嫂子”

“哎呀，我都说的什么呀”，“程程哥，我的形象是不是都没了”，边伯贤有点懊恼的揉了揉自己的脸颊

程奕轻轻的摸了摸他的头发，“朴灿烈不喜欢你，是他没有这个福气”

窗外的迎春花开了，是整个校园里最早开的花

周诺有个表弟也在高一，是他姑姑家的叫王宣畅，下午上体育课打篮球被人绊倒，膝盖蹭去挺大一块皮，晚自习上课前周诺领着七八个太子爷去算账，这事朴灿烈得出面，周诺陆星他们几个谁有事对方都得上

朴灿烈去了也不用干什么，只要往那一站就行了，嘴都不用动那种，毕竟整个学校还没人敢跟他对着干，周诺领着他表弟在前面走，“几班的？”

“高一六班的”，周诺一听，嘿，这不是朴灿烈他弟的班吗，周诺对他这个表弟也没那么护犊子，只不过看在他姑姑的面子，还是要尽量照顾着

朴灿烈他们从高三下来，整个学校的学生都要打起精神来观察他们的动态，高一的楼道里已经挤满了一堆人，周诺走到六班门口直接就领着王宣畅进去了，整个六班安静的像是按了静止键，跟楼道里吵吵闹闹等着看热闹的人群比起来简直是两个世界

边伯贤坐在座位上还有点没反应过来，自从程奕走之后，整个下午过的昏昏沉沉的，晚饭也没去吃，“干嘛来了？”，他说完看到前门还站着朴灿烈和陆星，身后还有几个平时在一起混的太子爷

周晓阳下午也在球场上打球，目睹了全过程，“下午体育课你没去，王宣畅用阴招绊倒周鹏飞至少两次，你是没看到，特别不要脸，林彭飞没忍住绊倒了王宣畅”，周晓阳叨叨咕咕声音特别小

边伯贤也听出了是林彭飞运气不好，惹了不该惹的人

朴灿烈没闲心关心事情处理怎么样了，他来就是给撑个场子，看着边伯贤坐在座位上眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈之后终于转到自己这里，朴灿烈对着边伯贤招了招手让他过来

边伯贤非但没理他还把头低下去了，他眼睛盯着一直低头不知道看什么的边伯贤，不悦的皱了下眉头，这是对他的无视了吧

周诺看着他表弟踹了人家两脚就领着人走了，他们上高三了没必要把事情闹大，况且这一次周鹏飞就要很长一段时间在学校里抬不起头来

朴灿烈走之前敲了敲第一排的桌子，“你去让边伯贤出来一下”，第一排的同学也是个人精，听出来朴灿烈的意思是让自己走过去叫，屁颠屁颠走到边伯贤身边传话，“朴灿烈学长让你出去一下”

边伯贤抬头看了一眼朴灿烈，他们两个人之间大概隔着四米的距离，朴灿烈像是全学校的王一样站在那里，轻易就可以决定一个同学会不会挨打，朴灿烈皱了下眉，嘴微微的动了一下，意思是你磨蹭什么呢

边伯贤眼神晃动一下，又重新低下头看自己的脚尖

陆星观战了朴灿烈吃闭门羹的整个过程，想着边伯贤原来胆子这么大，为了避免朴灿烈直接走过去把人抓出来，赶紧拍了一下朴灿烈的肩，“走吧，快上课了”

朴灿烈走之前又看了一眼边伯贤，吓得周晓阳浑身发毛，“我是不是惹到朴灿烈了，他刚刚瞪了我一下”

人都撤走了，边伯贤才抬起头，“他都不认识你，你想多了”

周晓阳想想也是，这才放下心

等晚自习下课到家，边伯贤刚进自己的房间，他怀里还抱着西西，换好家居服的朴灿烈就闯进来了，“今天怎么这么晚”

“没赶上上一趟公交，多等了会儿”，边伯贤把西西放下，自己也卸下书包

“今天叫你怎么不出来”，他叫边伯贤就是为了告诉他，放学等他一起回家

“你刚刚欺负完我同学，我好意思出去吗”，边伯贤说话还是淡淡的，最后一个吗字明明应该让整个句子变成疑问句，但从他口中吐出来却会因为柔软的语气变得下压，像是一种陈述

朴灿烈气急反笑，“我怎么欺负你同学了，我站在那里什么也没做”

边伯贤拿出睡衣，“你站在那里就是欺负了”，你站在那里就是欺负了，你给了别人欺负其他人的权利

朴灿烈被边伯贤无视了一遭之后又被批评，“随你怎么想吧”，他语气带着不耐烦，说完之后掉头就走，还不忘把门摔的震天响，惊得西西毛都要立起来，边伯贤蹲下身安抚西西，“没关系，习惯就好了”


End file.
